Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing 2,4-dimethyl-3-carbonxanilido- or naphthylamido-furan of the formula (II) or (III) ##SPC4##
wherein X represents a halogen atom, an alkyl group, hydroxyl group, an alkoxyl group, an alkenyloxy group, an alkynyloxy group, trifluoromethyl group, phenyl group, cyano group, acetyl group, a metal substituted hydroxyl group or a combination thereof and n represents the integers 1 to 3. These compounds are useful as agricultural germicides, fungicides, insecticides and nematodicides.